El Chantaje del Uchiha One Shot
by Park lee
Summary: Sorprendida infraganti en la oficina del jefe después de la hora de cierre, Sakura no tienen ninguna otro opción, sólo estar de acuerdo con las condiciones de Sasuke. O Finge estar enamorada de él, o ¡una detención por robo!


******NOTA: LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, LA AUTORA REAL SE LLAMA RAYE MORGAN, NI NOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE ADAPTAR LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, ESPERO LES GUSTE LA ADAPTACION. ******

Lamento mucho mi larga ausencia... pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, intentare ponerme al dia con mis otras historias pendiente y ya estoy por actualizar una, no abandonare mis fics, mucho mas cuando se que son creacion mia, mientras tanto las dejo con esta adaptacion_**  
**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Sorprendida infraganti en la oficina del jefe después de la hora de cierre, Sakura no tienen ninguna otro opción, sólo estar de acuerdo con las condiciones de Sasuke. O Finge estar enamorada de él, o ¡una detención por robo!_

* * *

**El Chantaje del Uchiha**_  
_

Sakura Haruno se detuvo un momento, aguzando el oído, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. ¿Había oído la campanita de uno de los ascensores? Esperó en la oscura habitación, pero no oía nada. Estaba sola en un despacho de Uzumaki, S.A. y, definitivamente, no eran horas de trabajo. El edificio estaba desierto.

Nerviosa, guiñó los ojos para intentar ver algo en la oscuridad. ¿Aquello sería considerado allanamiento? Bueno, desde luego había entrado allí por la noche y sin permiso. Estaba en el despacho del guapo director jurídico de Uzumaki, S.A., Sasuke Uchiha, cuando ni siquiera debería estar en aquella planta.

—Ay, Sakyno —murmuró, entre desesperada y burlona. Su incorregible hermana siempre lograba ponerla en absurdas situaciones como aquella. Lo hacía siempre. Sakyno se metía en algún lío y ella tenía que solucionarlo.

"Busca una carpeta verde con un clip de plástico encima", le había dicho su hermana, restregándose ansiosamente las manos. "Si consigues traerme esa carpeta me habrás salvado la vida".

—Pero corro el riesgo de perder la mía —murmuró Sakura, después de golpearse una rodilla contra el pico de una mesa. Suspirando, encendió la linterna que llevaba en el bolso y dirigió el haz de luz hacia las paredes, buscando los archivos. Enseguida vio una foto de Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba con Naruto Uzumaki, el propietario y presidente de la firma de inversiones, y se detuvo un momento para estudiarla.

Habían sido compañeros de universidad, por lo que había oído, y parecían unidos por estrechos lazos de afecto. Los dos eran altos y guapos, uno era moreno y el otro rubio, pero algo en Sasuke la atraía de una forma inexplicable. Algo en sus ojos negros, en su sonrisa… algo en su cara le decía que aquel hombre no confiaba en que la vida fuese justa y no entregaba su corazón fácilmente.

Pero era una tontería pensar esas cosas. Había visto a Sasuke de lejos, pero no lo conocía en absoluto. Y por lo que le había contado su hermana, que había trabajado unos meses con él como auxiliar administrativa, era un engreído y un arrogante. Aun así, había algo en sus ojos…

Un sonido metálico la hizo dar un salto, pero sólo era el aire acondicionado conectándose automáticamente, de modo que intentó calmarse. Tenía que encontrar la carpeta y marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia los archivos, esperando que los cajones no estuvieran cerrados. El primero se abrió sin problemas, pero entre las ordenadas carpetas no había ninguna de color verde. Sakura miró en el segundo cajón, luego en el tercero y, finalmente, la encontró. Allí estaba, en el fondo, detrás de las demás.

Alargó la mano para tomar la carpeta y sus dedos rozaron el clip de plástico durante una fracción de segundo… pero entonces una mano grande y oscura agarró la suya. La linterna salió despedida por el aire y Sakura dejó escapar un grito.

—¿Estás buscando algo, Sakyno?

La luz se encendió entonces y la habitación pareció dar vueltas. Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con un impecable traje italiano, una inmaculada camisa blanca, unos hombros increíblemente anchos, una piel bronceada… y, por fin, con los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Pero sus ojos no le parecían tan atractivos en aquel momento!

La preciosa intrusa tenía unos increíbles ojos color jade y Sasuke vio cómo la expresión de sorpresa desaparecía enseguida, reemplazada por un brillo de inteligencia.

—¿Sakyno? —repitió, inocentemente—. Lo siento, no soy Sakyno. Está usted en el despacho equivocado.

Y luego se dio la vuelta para irse, con la cabeza bien alta.

La furia que había sentido al verla allí desapareció entonces. Incluso sintió cierta admiración por su desfachatez. Aunque no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya. Cuando pasó a su lado dejó tras ella un delicado aroma floral, pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera salir del despacho.

—Buen intento —le dijo, hablando en voz baja—. Pero no es suficiente.

Se parecía mucho a Sakyno Haruno, la auxiliar administrativa que había estado trabajando con él durante un par de meses. Pero mientras la belleza de Sakyno había sido todo exterior y sin sustancia, aquella chica tenía un encanto más suave, más discreto. Aun así, se parecían muchísimo. Y no tenía la menor duda de que estaba buscando la carpeta de Sakyno. Seguramente sería una estafadora como ella.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Ella vaciló, mirando hacia la puerta, como buscando una vía de escape.

—No estoy acostumbrada a decirle mi nombre a extraños y… —empezó a decir. Pero Sasuke la interrumpió soltando una palabrota.

—Acabo de sorprenderte robando en mi despacho.

—No estaba robando —replicó ella, indignada—. Y ahora, por favor, suélteme.

—No tan rápido —murmuró Sasuke, observando la elegante curva de su cuello.

La chica intentaba esconder su angustia tras una fachada de calma. Su melena rosa se rebelaba contra el moño con el que intentaba controlarla y varios mechones habían escapado, enmarcando su bonito rostro.

A pesar de todo, le gustaba mucho su cara. Por un momento, casi le pareció que una parte de él anhelaba algo que veía en aquella chica. Pero eso era una tontería y Sasuke decidió no hacerle caso. Los sentimientos de ese tipo no cuadraban con su cínica visión de la vida. Ese tipo de "anhelo" era para los tontos.

Aun así, aquella chica era más su tipo que las mujeres a las que iba a ver aquella noche en el cóctel que había organizado su madre. Mikoto Uchiha quería que su hijo se casara y no pensaba reparar en gastos. Llevaba años obligándolo a tratar con una lista interminable de mujeres solteras, pero nada atractivas para él, y exigiendo que eligiera una con la que pasar el resto de su vida. Si alguna de aquellas mujeres se pareciera a esa chica…

—Me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que esperes aquí mientras llamo a Seguridad —Sasuke alargó la mano para tomar el teléfono—. Seguro que querrán notificarle a la policía que hay una intrusa en el edificio.

Ella contuvo el aliento, imaginando que perdía su trabajo, que acababa en comisaría…

—No, por favor. No lo haga.

Él la miró con frialdad.

—Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

La chica vaciló y Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras marcaba un número. La piedad no era una de sus virtudes, por mucho que sus suaves curvas y su bonito rostro lo atrajesen.

Sakura agarró la mano de Sasuke para evitar que terminase de marcar el número.

—No soy una intrusa —le dijo—. Yo… trabajo aquí.

Él levantó una ceja, escéptico. Se habría fijado en una cara como esa.

—Identifícate.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Soy diseñadora y estoy decorando la nueva guardería del edificio. Empecé esta misma semana.

—Ah, ya —Sasuke volvió a colgar el teléfono, mirándola a los ojos—. Pero estás emparentada con Sakyno, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con expresión resignada.

—Sé que trabajó para usted…

—Sí, durante un tiempo —la sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha no parecía muy cálida y en sus ojos vio la misma expresión cínica que había visto en la fotografía—. Supongo que pasabas por aquí, ¿no? Estabas echando un vistazo al despacho en el que solía trabajar su hermana.

Ella lo miró con cierta esperanza, pero inmediatamente vio que se estaba riendo de ella.

—Ya le he dicho mi nombre y puede ver que no soy una amenaza para usted. ¿Por qué no me suelta?

Los dedos que la sujetaba se movieron, pero fue más una caricia que un castigo. Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. De repente, su sonrisa le parecía peligrosa… pero en otro sentido.

—Estamos completamente solos, ¿sabes? —Dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. El equipo de limpieza no ha llegado todavía. Salvo los de Seguridad del segundo piso, sólo estamos tú y yo.

—Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —replicó ella, arrugando el ceño—. Tiene usted muy mala fama, no sé si lo sabe.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—¿Yo tengo mala fama? Es a ti a quien he sorprendido mirando en mis archivos —replicó, con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Estás intentando decir que somos un par de réprobos? ¿Dos buenos pájaros?

Sakura no estaba intentando decir nada en absoluto. En realidad, estaba muy ocupada intentando recuperarse del efecto que esa sonrisa ejercía en su sistema nervioso. Aquel hombre era demasiado sexy. Podía entender por qué su hermana había sentido la tentación de mantener una aventura con él. Pero ese hecho hacía imperativo que a ella no le pasara lo mismo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, mi pequeña ladrona —dijo él entonces—. No estoy intentando seducirte. Sólo estoy considerando un pequeño chantaje.

Eso la asustó.

—¿Un chantaje?

—Eso es —Sasuke tomó su mano—. Así es como funciona. Haz lo que yo te pido… o irás a la cárcel.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Nadie va a meterme en la cárcel por entrar en su despacho —replicó, intentando soltar su mano y sin conseguirlo.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Aunque las autoridades locales me deban un favor?

Sakura dejó caer los hombros. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke Uchiha pertenecía a una familia rica e influyente y no tenía la menor duda de que hablaba en serio. Si quería que la metiesen en la cárcel, aunque fuera sólo durante unas horas, lo conseguiría sin el menor esfuerzo.

—¿Que quiere que haga? —le preguntó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Nada ilegal —contestó él—. Sólo necesito que vengas conmigo a una fiesta.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Tenía que ser una trampa.

—¿Sólo eso?

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.

—No. Hay algo más —murmuró, llevándose sus dedos a los labios—. Tienes que fingir que estás enamorada de mí —añadió, besándolos.

—Está usted loco —replicó Sakura, sin aliento. Aun podía sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos y eso la irritaba profundamente—. No puedo… hacer eso.

—Entonces irás a la cárcel.

Sasuke por fin la soltó y ella dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sencillamente—. ¿Por qué quiere que haga eso?

—Porque estoy a punto de entrar en la guarida del león —contestó él—. Y se me ha ocurrido que puedo usarte como escudo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no soy muy buena resolviendo acertijos. ¿Por qué no me lo explica claramente?

—Lo averiguarás muy pronto. Pero lo primero es lo primero —dijo él entonces, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Tienes que cambiarte.

—Lo siento —replicó Sakura—. Me gusta ser como soy.

—Me refiero a la ropa —explicó Sasuke pacientemente—. La fiesta es en El Hotel Grand Palace y la falda y el jersey que llevas no son muy elegantes —añadió, abriendo un armario del que sacó un vestido—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Seguro que te queda bien.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido involuntario. Era una prenda de seda color turquesa, tan suave como si fuera una nube, flotando sobre una túnica de color azul pavo con un corpiño bordado en lentejuelas. Involuntariamente, Sakura alargó una mano para tocarlo.

—Qué maravilla… —murmuró.

—Póntelo.

Sakura levantó la barbilla orgullosamente mientras daba un paso atrás.

—Aún no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo —le recordó.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Estarías guapísima con este vestido y lo sabes. Desde luego, te quedaría mejor que un traje de presidiaria. Vamos, Sakura. Sé mí amor por esta noche.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se mordió los labios, pensativa.

—Vamos a hacer un trato. Lo haré si me promete… —pero no terminó la frase. ¿Debía admitir que había estado buscando esa carpeta? Aunque probablemente él ya lo habría adivinado—. Si promete devolverme las cartas de Sakyno.

De repente, los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha se volvieron fríos y sin expresión.

—¿Te refieres al contenido de la carpeta que estabas buscando?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke la miró con cara de sorpresa.

—En esa carpeta sólo hay una carta —le dijo—. Y no quiero que la veas. Aunque entiendo que Sakyno quiera quitármela de las manos —estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran como el hielo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu hermana no confía en mí?

Sakura se puso colorada.

—Le gustaría recuperar esa carta. Si fuera usted un caballero…

—Pero no lo soy, así que dejemos el tema —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, Sakura. Esa carpeta debe permanecer en mi oficina. Y tenemos que irnos a la fiesta.

—Pero…

—Vístete —insistió él, rozando su mejilla con un dedo—. Llegamos tarde y tengo intención de hacer una entrada memorable. Ah, y tutéame, por favor.

Pero le gustaría saber… ¿qué creía Sakura que decía aquella carta y por qué quería Sakyno recuperarla tan desesperadamente?

El Hotel Grand Palace era un elegantísimo lugar privado y Sakura se alegraba mucho de llevar puesto el vestido azul, aunque imaginaba que debía pertenecer a una de las muchas amantes de Sasuke. Y él estaba en lo cierto, le quedaba como un guante. Cuando, al salir el lavabo de señoras con el vestido puesto, vio su expresión sintió la misma emoción que solía sentir de niña en el parque de atracciones cuando subía a la montaña rusa.

Claro que también él estaba guapísimo. Sakura tuvo que sonreír. Menuda hipócrita era. Después de todo, si Sasuke Uchiha fuese un monstruo probablemente le habría dicho que llamase a la policía. Pero era muy atractivo. Y allí estaba ella, preguntándose cómo una pequeña expedición para recuperar una imprudente carta de amor de su hermana había terminado así.

En la entrada del salón se detuvieron un momento. Sasuke le había explicado que su madre había organizado aquella fiesta para él y Sakura estaba un poquito nerviosa. La señora Uchiha era famosa en Tokio por su filantropía y por su naturaleza exigente.

Una pequeña orquesta estaba tocando un vals de Strauss y la música se mezclaba con el murmullo de conversaciones y el tintineo de carísimas copas de cristal francés. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. La fiesta incluso sonaba elegante.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Sasuke, tomándola del brazo.

Ella miró los ojos negros y arrugó la nariz.

—No lo sé —contestó, traviesa—. Fingir que soy tu amante no va a ser fácil.

Sasuke rió suavemente y Sakura sintió que un extraño calorcito se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke Uchiha se reía mucho y había descubierto que eso le gustaba. Su humor había mejorado mucho desde que se puso el vestido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no la miraba así. Mucho tiempo desde que ella había intentado provocar esa reacción en un hombre. Su último romance la había dejado tan destrozada que decidió que las relaciones sentimentales no merecían la pena y se vestía de acuerdo con esa idea. Pero Sasuke le estaba recordando lo agradable que era ser admirada por un hombre atractivo… lo delicioso que podía ser.

—Si lo intentamos de verdad —estaba diciendo él, inclinándose hasta que su aliento rozaba la cara de Sakura— puede que lo hagamos bien. Pero tendremos que practicar.

Sakura se percató de la sensual promesa que había en su voz y sonrió, aunque una vocecita interior la regañaba: ¡No deberías estar coqueteando con este hombre!

Y ella sabía que tenía razón. Pero se decía a sí misma que sólo estaban haciendo un papel. Y casi lo creyó.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Sakura se quedó cegada por el brillo de los candelabros. La gente se apartaba a su paso como se había apartado el mar Rojo y, de repente, estaban frente a una mujer alta y de aspecto aristocrático con el cabello negro y orgullosos ojos del mismo color.

—Madre —estaba diciendo Sasuke—. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial: Sakura Haruno. Que ha aceptado amablemente ser mi esposa.

La mujer debió haberse quedado perpleja por la noticia, pero no lo demostró.

—Vaya, Sasuke —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Podías haberme avisado.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, desde luego estoy sorprendida —dijo la señora Uchiha, con una mirada helada—. Sorprendida y en absoluto convencida.

A pesar de esas duras palabras, la señora Uchiha alargó una mano para estrechar la de Sakura.

—Siéntate conmigo, querida —le dijo—. Quiero conocerte. Y quiero conocer cada detalle de tu supuesto amor por mi hijo.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir como loco. No estaba preparada para tan hostil recibimiento y miró a Sasuke en buscar de ayuda. Afortunadamente, él le echó una mano.

—Más tarde, madre —dijo, con la misma firmeza que la señora Uchiha—. Ahora mismo, creo que Sakura y yo deberíamos empezar el baile.

Sakura se percató de que madre e hijo intercambiaban una mirada y el instinto le dijo que estaba en medio de una discusión que venía de lejos. Pero no había tiempo para análisis porque Sasuke la había tomado del brazo para llevarla a la pista de baile y ella se sintió embriagada por su proximidad, por el aroma de su colonia masculina…

Durante unos minutos, el suave ritmo de la música y el calor de su cuerpo amenazaron con hacerla perder la cabeza. Pero se recuperó poco a poco y, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos que estaban bailando. Los demás habían formado un círculo a su alrededor y estaban mirándolos fijamente.

—Casi todas son mujeres —dijo Sakura en voz baja—. Sasuke, ¿qué significa esto?

—Mi madre está intentando casarme —contestó él haciendo una mueca—. Ha invitado a todas las mujeres solteras que conoce… hijas de sus amigas, me imagino. Se supone que debo elegir una esposa de entre todas ellas.

Sakura lo miró, atónita.

—¡No lo dirás en serio!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada raro.

—Tengo ciertas responsabilidades, según mi madre. Una de ellas es casarme y procrear. Para perpetuar el apellido familiar, ya sabes —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Algo a lo que me he resistido durante mucho tiempo. Está tan decepcionada por eso como porque estudié Derecho en lugar de Medicina.

Sakura se relajó un poco.

—Le gustan los médicos, ¿eh?

—Desde luego. Yo vengo de una ilustre familia de galenos.

—Ya veo. O sea, que eres un rebelde.

—Yo prefiero pensar que soy una persona independiente —sonrió Sasuke—. Pero como le he fallado en ese aspecto, le debo una esposa y una familia. Y es fastidiosamente insistente al respecto.

Sakura por fin entendió.

—Y por eso estamos aquí, fingiendo…

Sasuke interrumpió su frase con un beso y Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

—Silencio —le recordó él—. Lo importante cuando se está fingiendo es hacerlo en secreto —añadió, mirando sus labios—. Pero para ser convincentes, deberíamos besarnos mucho más.

E inmediatamente volvió a besarla.

Estaba fingiendo, se recordó Sakura a sí misma, medio mareada. Pero resultaba difícil recordar eso cuando la boca de Sasuke era tan ardiente, cuando su lengua estaba buscando una respuesta. El salón desapareció y en lo único que podía pensar era en él, tan alto, tan fuerte, tan delicioso.

Pero todo eso terminó cuando la orquesta dejó de tocar y las mujeres que estaban mirando se acercaron. Una alta y pelirroja con aires de superioridad fue la primera en hablar:

—¿Entonces es verdad, Sasuke? —le espetó—. ¿Es cierto que estás comprometido?

Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura, en un gesto protector.

—Es cierto, Karin. Por fin estoy comprometido.

La mujer se puso furiosa.

—¡He venido hasta aquí desde Boston para nada!

—Pobrecita. Deben dolerte muchísimo los pies —replicó una bonita joven con un vestido rojo.

Karin se retiró, airada, pero la recién llegada le ofreció su mano.

—Hola, soy Julie. Y debo decir que mi vestido te queda casi tan bien como a mí.

—¿Tu vestido? —Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke, alarmada, pero él estaba sonriendo.

—Sakura, te presento a mi cuñada. Siento lo del vestido, Julie. Pero era una emergencia. Prácticamente la secuestré para que viniera a la fiesta y no tuvo tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse.

—¿Quieres decir que este vestido es de tu cuñada? —exclamó Sakura que, por fin, había entendido.

Julie soltó una carcajada.

—Pensabas que sería de alguna de sus novias, ¿no? Pues no, es mío. Siempre dejo algo de ropa en el despacho de mi cuñado para cuanto estoy en la ciudad sin Itachi, como en este caso, tengo que cambiarme a toda prisa —le explicó—. No te preocupes, Sakura. Su fama de mujeriego es una exageración. Lo hemos visto en casa pasando muchas noches con un buen libro y…

—Mi linda cuñada siempre está contando historias —la interrumpió Sasuke, tomando a Sakura del brazo—. Lo cual me recuerda… es hora de contarle algunas historias a mi madre.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Sakura temía aquel momento—. No hemos ensayado nada y…

—Sencillamente dile la verdad.

Ella arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—¿Que nos hemos conocido esta misma noche y nos hemos enamorado locamente?

—¿Esa es la verdad? —sonrió Sasuke.

Sakura vaciló, sin saber si se estaba riendo de ella o sólo bromeando. Pero era demasiado tarde para averiguarlo. Porque Sasuke la llevaba de nuevo hacia su madre.

—Dime, querida —empezó a decir la señora Uchiha, dando un golpecito en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado—. ¿Quién es tu gente?

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Bueno, soy de aquí, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

Cuando oyó a Sasuke soltar una risita supo que acababa de dar un paso en falso. Pero la señora Uchiha siguió tranquilamente:

—No, querida. Estoy preguntando por tu familia. Tus padres, tus abuelos.

—Creció en una casita en la pradera —empezó a decir Sasuke con voz trémula—. Su padre araba el campo mientras su madre…

—Mi hijo se cree un cómico —lo interrumpió la mujer—. Pero estoy segura de que pronto recordará sus buenas maneras y te dejará hablar.

—Mi padre era electricista —empezó a decir Sakura—. Y mi madre, ama de casa. Murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía trece años. Mi hermana, Sakyno, dejó el colegio y buscó trabajo para que pudiéramos seguir viviendo juntas. Ella me pagó los estudios —Sakura miró a Sasuke, preguntándose si sabría eso de Sakyno. Era por eso por lo que siempre se sentiría en deuda con su hermana.

—Ya veo —murmuró la señora Uchiha, sin poder disimular su sorpresa—. ¿Y a qué universidad fuiste?

—A la universidad pública de Tokio, naturalmente. Allí conseguí un título en diseño y decoración de interiores.

—Ah, la universidad pública —murmuró la señora Uchiha, como si fuera algo sucio y grasiento.

—Mi madre prefiere las universidades privadas —dijo Sasuke, intentando disimular un gesto de irritación—. O la elegantísima Escuela de Bellas Artes.

—¡Sasuke! —lo regañó su madre.

—De hecho, creo que la hija de tu criada va a ir a una universidad pública. Espero que le vaya tan bien como a mi prometida.

Mirando de uno a otro, Sakura lo entendió todo. Evidentemente, Sasuke llevaba años intentando evitar que su madre dirigiera su vida. Y después de cómo la había tratado la señora Uchiha, en una situación normal Sakura se habría puesto de su lado. Pero podía ver una gran frustración en uno y en otro.

Había amargura en la expresión de la señora Uchiha, pero también notó la tristeza de una madre que veía a sus seres queridos alejándose de ella. La madre de Sasuke sería la perdedora en aquella pelea. Y, por alguna razón inexplicable, sintió pena por ella. Por impulso, apretó su mano.

—No se disguste —le dijo—. Nuestro compromiso es muy reciente y necesitaremos tiempo para… saber si va a durar. Por favor, no considere que estamos a un paso del altar. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Oh, no. ¿Qué había hecho? Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego a su madre, esperando que ambos estuvieran indignados. Pero Sasuke parecía sorprendido y su madre la miraba como si estuviera intentando decidir si estaba frente a una loca o no. ¿Lo habría estropeado todo?

Había llovido una hora antes y la luz de las farolas se reflejaba en las calles mojadas, haciendo que el pavimento brillase casi tanto como el de Las Vegas. Sasuke la llevó a casa en su deportivo, pero despacio porque no quería despedirse de ella todavía.

Se habían quedado en la fiesta hasta medianoche. Naruto, su jefe y antiguo compañero de universidad, había aparecido de repente y, después de bailar con Sakura y con Julie, los cuatro estuvieron charlando durante largo rato.

Algunas cosas de Sakura lo sorprendían y lo intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Pero debía recordar que era tan mentirosa como su hermana. Aunque Sakyno era la razón por la que ahora estaban juntos.

—¿Crees que tu madre se lo ha creído? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Eso da igual. Creo que por fin está empezando a aceptar que no quiero casarme, especialmente con alguien que ella elija para mí.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento y luego dijo en voz baja:

—Tu madre te quiere mucho.

Él miró su perfil.

—Claro que me quiere. Ese es el problema.

—Sé amable con ella —suspiró Sakura—. Tienes suerte de tener una madre.

Sasuke no contestó, pero insistió en acompañarla a la puerta de su casa. Mientras esperaban que llegase el ascensor, Sakura se volvió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Quiero darte las gracias por lo de esta noche.

—¿Darme las gracias?

Su rostro era tan hermoso que Sasuke desearía grabar esa imagen para siempre en su retina.

—Sí —sonrió Sakura—. La verdad es que lo he pasado muy bien… a pesar de todo. Hacía mucho tiempo… —no terminó la frase y su sonrisa desapareció.

Sasuke se percató de que en su voz había una nota de dolor y la miró con curiosidad.

—Supongo que no estarás casada —le dijo.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

No le gustaba admitir que estaba esperando su respuesta con cierta ansiedad, pero así era.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie ahora mismo —contestó ella—. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

Sasuke alargó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? —le preguntó en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura bajó los ojos para que no leyese en ellos la respuesta.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es irrelevante.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, preguntándose por qué sentía aquel deseo irracional de vengarse por Sakura. El impulso era ridículo. Sakura no era su novia… Y el ascensor acababa de llegar.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien —le dijo mientras estaban en el ascensor—. Aunque haya tenido que chantajearte para que fueras conmigo.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Bueno, éste es mi piso —le dijo, cuando salieron del ascensor.

—Ya me imagino —sonrió él—. En fin, éste debe haber sido el compromiso más corto de la historia.

El deseo de besarla era tan fuerte que dio un paso adelante, deseando volver a probar sus labios. Pero algo en su mirada, un miedo, una advertencia, lo detuvieron.

Sakura metió la llave en la cerradura con dedos temblorosos.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, antes de desaparecer en el interior.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta y luego, sintiéndose extrañamente solo, por fin volvió al ascensor.

Sakura entró en su piso suspirando. Se sentía como Cenicienta volviendo a casa después del baile.

—Adiós, príncipe azul —murmuró para sí misma—. Hola, vida aburrida.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Ay, qué susto! —exclamó ella. Entonces, a oscuras, vio a su hermana levantarse del sillón—. ¡Sakyno! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—¿La tienes? —preguntó su hermana—. ¿Has conseguido la carpeta?

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Dije que te llamaría a primera hora de la mañana.

Su hermana arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta de cuál era la respuesta.

—Menudo vestido. No sabía que tuvieras una cita esta noche.

"Una cita", pensó Sakura. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado. No podía hablar de Sasuke Uchiha con ella.

—Sakyno, yo también tengo una vida —le dijo, evitando su mirada y odiándose a sí misma por no decirle la verdad—. Y en cuanto a la carpeta, no, no la tengo. Tendré que volver a intentarlo.

Sakyno hizo un gesto de irritación, pero era muy tarde y se marchó poco después. Sakura se quitó cuidadosamente el precioso vestido y se preparó para irse a dormir, pero estuvo despierta mucho rato, pensando en aquella noche.

Estar entre los brazos de Sasuke había sido algo… especial. Volvía a ponerse nerviosa cada vez que lo recordaba. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre maravilloso en muchos sentidos. Si las cosas fueran diferentes…

Pero las cosas eran como eran. Ella había estado enamorada una vez. Neji era igual de guapo, igual de encantador y había terminado descubriendo que era un mentiroso y un falso. Eso la había sorprendido porque se consideraba a sí misma una mujer inteligente y no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Si se había equivocado una vez, ¿cómo podía volver a confiar en su corazón?

Y luego estaba Sakyno. Todo lo bueno de su vida parecía ser a costa de su hermana. Hubo un tiempo en el que Sakyno lo dejó todo para que su vida fuera más fácil. Le debía tanto… Lo único que Sakyno le había pedido era la carta de amor que le había escrito a Sasuke para poner fin a ese capítulo de su vida y en lugar de recuperarla, había pasado una noche maravillosa con el hombre que se negaba a devolvérsela…

¿Por qué no podía contarle a Sakyno la verdad? Después de todo, Sasuke la había chantajeado para que fuese a la fiesta con él. Y que ella hubiera ido a su despacho era culpa de Sakyno, además. Pero allí estaba, incapaz de decírselo. Eso debería demostrarle lo absurdo que era soñar con mantener cualquier clase de relación con él.

"Pero si acabas de conocerlo", le dijo una vocecita.

"Sí, te sientes como Cenicienta, pero no te has dejado el zapato de cristal y ningún príncipe va a venir a buscarte. ¡Déjate de cuentos de hadas!".

Quizá no había zapato de cristal, pero Sakura había olvidado la linterna que llevó para buscar la carpeta. Y eso fue lo primero que Sasuke vio al entrar en su despacho al día siguiente. Sonriendo, tomó la linterna y se quedó mirándola un momento, recordando la noche anterior…

Había pasado tan poco tiempo y, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado por completo. Se sentía diferente, inquieto. ¿Era por Sakura?

Tirando la linterna al aire, la atrapó con una sonrisa en los labios. Y decidió ir a buscarla.

Por fin la localizó en la sala de juntas, que Sakura estaba usando como despacho. La mesa estaba cubierta de dibujos y había un mural de cartón apoyado en una de las paredes. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, estudiando unos diseños.

—Hola.

Sakura dio un salto al verlo y, cuando levantó la cara, Sasuke vio que tenía una mancha de pintura azul en la nariz. Pero también observó cómo el sol iluminaba su rostro y se dio cuenta de que eso lo hacía sonreír… porque sí.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Tu linterna.

Sakura carraspeó, avergonzada.

—Ah, gracias. He llevado el vestido a la tintorería de la primera planta. Toma, aquí tengo el recibo.

Sasuke se lo guardó en el bolsillo y miró alrededor, fijándose en un mural con un grupo de animales de peluche dirigiéndose hacia un lago donde los esperaba una ranita.

—Es una idea para las paredes de la guardería —le explicó ella—. Después de comer voy a hablar con Kakashi, el director de Recursos Humanos, para ver si le gusta.

A Sasuke le parecía un mural encantador.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre niños —le dijo.

—Sí, bueno… estoy pensando especializarme en guarderías y colegios —admitió ella.

—Pero tú no tienes hijos. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto los niños?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá por eso, porque no los tengo. Y no espero tenerlos. Casarme no entra en mis planes.

Por alguna razón, eso le sonó inmoral. Una mujer tan guapa y tan encantadora como Sakura debería reproducirse en serie.

Ella, al ver su expresión escéptica, decidió intentar hacerlo entender:

—Una vez estuve a punto de casarme —le dijo, mientras se quitaba el delantal que llevaba para proteger su ropa de las pinturas—. Pero cuando descubrí la verdad sobre el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada me di cuenta de que era demasiado ingenua. Así que dudo que vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño… en parte para disimular que verla quitarse el delantal lo estaba dejando un poquito mareado.

—Eso suena muy exagerado, ¿no? ¿Una mala experiencia y decides olvidarte del matrimonio para siempre?

Sakura sonrió, colocándose un rizo detrás de la oreja.

—Mira quién habla. Tú vas por ahí chantajeando a la gente para evitar compromisos. Anoche fingiste que ibas a casarte conmigo y no me conocías de nada.

De repente, Sasuke quería besarla más que nada en el mundo.

—Entonces no te conocía, pero ahora… —murmuró, mirando sus deliciosos labios.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me conoces en absoluto —dijo, dando un paso atrás—. Y puede que sea más dura de lo que crees. Dime, ¿vas a darme la carta de amor de mi hermana?

—¿La carta de amor? —Repitió Sasuke, arrugando el ceño— ¿Quién ha dicho que fuese una carta de amor?

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida por su reacción.

—¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Te aseguro que lo que hubo entre tu hermana y yo no tuvo nada que ver con el amor.

Sí, bueno. Sakura lo sabía. Él no tenía historias de amor, sino aventuras sexuales. Al menos, eso era lo que decía todo el mundo.

De repente, sintiendo una oleada de compasión por un hombre que no era capaz de amar, Sakura puso una mano en su brazo.

—¿Alguna vez te han tocado el corazón? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se endurecieron.

—Claro.

—No te creo.

—Entonces te lo demostraré —murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca, inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella.

Esta vez Sakura no pudo apartarse. Inmóvil, cerró los ojos hasta que sintió el roce de sus labios, los suyos propios abriéndose para aceptar la caricia, sintiendo el deseo de derretirse, de abrazarlo, de entregarse a él.

Pero todo era una mentira y lo sabía. Apretando los puños, Sakura se apartó.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el corazón —le dijo, sin aliento, intentando negar lo que sentía cada vez que la besaba. Aunque le temblaban las manos—. Además, el período de chantaje ha terminado. Ya no tengo que fingir que estoy enamorada de ti y tú no tienes que fingir que me quieres.

Sus ojos se encontraron pero, en esos segundos, el hechizo se había roto.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un grupo de personas entró en la sala de juntas.

—Ah, aquí estás —exclamó uno de ellas.

Ino Yamanaka, la ayudante de Naruto, se había hecho amiga de Sakura durante la última semana.

—Por cierto, se ha descubierto vuestro secreto. Lo sabe todo el mundo. ¡Felicidades a los dos!

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a los recién llegados y enseguida entendieron lo que estaba pasando. Evidentemente, alguien que había estado en la fiesta la noche anterior había contado… había contado que estaban prometidos.

—Ni siquiera sabía que os conocierais —dijo Tenten, una secretaria de la empresa.

—¡Es genial! —Exclamó Ino—. ¿Ya tenéis pensada una fecha para la boda?

Sakura intentó sonreír. Tenían que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no —contestó, volviéndose hacia Sasuke en busca de ayuda.

Pero él vaciló un momento y luego tomó su mano, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Estábamos pensando en el mes de junio —dijo, tan tranquilo—. O quizá una boda en Navidad… si podemos esperar.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sakura. Pero su exclamación fue ahogada por las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

Sasuke le paso un brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra su costado posesivamente… aunque intentó disculparse con los ojos. Pero lo único que consiguió de Sakura fue una mirada de indignación.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? —le preguntó cuando se quedaron solos.

—Yo no le he dicho una palabra a nadie —contestó Sasuke—. Pero Naruto estaba allí… y mi cuñada Julie es amiga de Hinata Hyuga, la directora del departamento de administración.

—Deberíamos haber imaginado que esto iba a pasar —admitió Sakura—. ¡Pero no tenías que inventarte una fecha para la boda!

Sasuke vaciló, con expresión compungida.

—Bueno, la verdad… una de las razones por las que había venido a verte hoy era... quería preguntarte si no te importaría seguir con la charada durante unos días.

Ah, ahora se lo pedía. No la estaba chantajeando.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues verás… —Sasuke carraspeó, incómodo—. Mi padre se ha enterado también y quiere conocerte.

—¿Tu padre?

Por lo que ella sabía, Fugaku Uchiha estaría en un jet volando a algún simposio médico internacional o aconsejando a gobiernos extranjeros cómo dirigir un Ministerio de Sanidad. Según todo el mundo, estaba más tiempo haciendo eso que en Tokio con su familia.

—Mi madre va a organizar una cena este viernes para presentarte oficialmente… a mi padre y al resto de la familia —dijo Sasuke entonces con una sonrisa irresistible—. ¿Vendrás?

Ella negó con la cabeza, debatiéndose entre el deseo y el miedo. Se sentía peligrosamente atraída por aquel hombre…

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó, sorprendida.

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza con expresión confusa.

—No lo sé —contestó, con una sinceridad que la desarmó. Además, la miraba con algo que casi parecía afecto—. Pero quiero que vayas, Sakura. Todo el mundo parece tan contento…

—¿Incluido tú? —preguntó ella, más sorprendida que exasperada.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, como atónito, como si tampoco él lo entendiera.

Sakura iría a esa cena. Claro que iría. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

"Oh, por favor, deja de hacerte la heroína", le dijo una vocecita. "Tú sabes que quieres ir. Tú sabes que quieres arañar todo el tiempo posible para estar con él".

Y era verdad. Aunque sabía que debería decir que no.

Estaba enamorándose otra vez. Enamorándose de un mujeriego que no sabía nada del amor. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

La mansión de los Uchiha era tan impresionante como Sakura había imaginado y, sin embargo, también resultaba acogedora y hogareña. Eso la sorprendió. Incluso el servicio era agradable. Parecían miembros de la familia más que empleados.

Estaba nerviosa, agarrándose al brazo de Sasuke mientras entraban en la casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, se preguntó. Resultaba un poco difícil contestar a esa pregunta.

Los últimos días habían sido como un sueño. Todo el mundo pensaba que Sasuke y ella estaban prometidos y él había reforzado esa creencia estando a su lado cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Al principio Sakura pensó que todo aquello era ridículo, pero según pasaban los días debía admitir que le gustaba. Mucho. Tomaban café juntos por la mañana, leían los periódicos y revisaban sus agendas. Luego salían a comer juntos en bonitos restaurantes con vistas al lago… Iban de la mano como si fueran novios de verdad y se miraban a los ojos…

Sasuke incluso le había robado un beso o dos en el pasillo. Era casi como si estuvieran enamorados. Casi.

Pero el sueño tenía un brusco final cada tarde. Sakura no podía permitir que fuera a verla a su casa y evitaba salir con él de la oficina. No había encontrado la forma de decirle a Sakyno lo que estaba pasando y hasta que reuniera valor para hacerlo no podía arriesgarse a que su hermana lo descubriera. Y el sentimiento de culpa se la estaba comiendo viva.

Sakura intentaba reconstruir las conversaciones que había tenido con su hermana tiempo atrás… ¿Qué había dicho Sakyno exactamente? Sasuke la había contratado como auxiliar administrativa mientras su secretaria estaba de baja por maternidad. Recordaba lo contenta que estaba su hermana, lo bien que hablaba de su nuevo jefe. Y ella se alegraba tanto…

El historial profesional de Sakyno era bastante desastroso. Claro que la pobre no había podido ir a la universidad precisamente para pagarle a ella los estudios. Según Sakyno, siempre la trataban injustamente, pero parecía que, por fin, había encontrado un sitio en el que estaba contenta. Por eso, cuando le contó que su jefe empezaba a tontear con ella, Sakura se preocupó. Temía que su hermana estuviera cayendo en la misma trampa en la que había caído otras veces.

Y eso fue lo que pasó. De repente, Sakyno se quedó sin trabajo y con el corazón roto. Según ella, Sasuke Uchiha había resultado ser otro canalla en una larga lista de canallas.

Cuando le habló de esas cartas que Sasuke conservaba para manipularla, Sakura se sintió indignada. Había querido ir a hablar con él directamente, pero su hermana se lo impidió. Por suerte, Sakyno había encontrado otro trabajo enseguida pero, según ella, era horrible. Y estaba extrañamente obsesionada con las cartas, como si no pudiera rehacer su vida hasta que las destruyera.

Por eso, cuando Sakura consiguió el trabajo de decoradora en la guardería de la empresa, le prometió que se haría con esas cartas de una forma o de otra.

Sasuke le había dicho que sólo había una carta y eso la sorprendió. Aunque no debería sorprenderla que mintiese. Desde luego, había demostrado su propensión a usar el chantaje para salirse con la suya, ¿no? Eso parecía coincidir con el resto de la historia.

Sakura lo miró ahora, mientras la llevaba a casa de sus padres, y se preguntó si de verdad podía ser el hombre que había tratado tan mal a su hermana. Sasuke la miró también y, sonriendo, le dio un besito en los labios.

El beso le gustó, no podía negarlo, pero empezó a sentir miedo. De nuevo, temía haberse enamorado del hombre equivocado.

Supuestamente, la gente rica siempre era altiva y soberbia. Pero alguien debía haber olvidado explicarle eso a los Uchiha, que no podían ser más amables con ella.

Al principio se sintió un poco intimidada. Había tanta gente… y ella no estaba acostumbrada a las familias grandes. Le presentaron a tantas personas que enseguida olvidó los nombres.

Pero nunca olvidaría al padre de Sasuke, que era una versión madura y más seria de su hijo. Fugaku Uchiha la saludó con un abrazo y cuando se apartó para mirarla le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego, durante la cena, se encontró mirando a tías y tíos, a sobrinos, a Sasuke, sus padres, su hermana… y se sintió extrañamente tímida.

No eran en absoluto como ella esperaba. No había nada altivo o formal en aquella cena. Incluso la señora Uchiha parecía haberse relajado. Todo el mundo hacía bromas y Sasuke era el objeto de muchas de ellas.

Sakura lo miró un momento. Estudió su atractivo rostro, su perfil clásico, su barbilla cuadrada... Le gustaba el brillo de humor que había en sus ojos, cómo sujetaba la copa con sus largos dedos, que llevase dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando un cuello tan masculino…

Y se sintió absurdamente orgullosa. Se sentía orgullosa de estar prometida con aquel hombre.

Pero… no, eso no podía ser. Era absurdo. No estaban prometidos de verdad. Tomando el vaso de agua, Sakura bebió un largo trago para aclarar su cabeza. Aquello la estaba confundiendo.

—Todo el mundo está siendo tan agradable conmigo —le dijo a Julie después de cenar.

—Claro que sí —rió la cuñada de Sasuke—. Tú eres la chica que por fin ha cazado al hermano de Itachi y lo ha convertido en un ser humano. El hombre que llevaba años resistiéndose… Casi no me lo creo. La mayoría de nosotros pensábamos que esto no pasaría nunca, así que deberíamos erigirte una estatua en el jardín —añadió—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá mi madre ya haya encargado una.

Sakura estudió el rostro de Julie. Hablaba en serio. De modo que Sasuke no le había contado la verdad… como no lo había hecho ella con su hermana, a pesar de que el se llevara muy bien con su cuñada.

¿Eran Sasuke y ella las únicas personas que sabían que todo aquello era una absurda mentira?

—Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que Sasuke parece muy feliz desde que te conoció —siguió Julie.

—¿En serio?

—Desde luego. Su cáustico sentido del humor se ha suavizado. Mi madre y él se llevan mejor y hasta llamó a mi padre por teléfono para hablarle de ti.

—¿Y eso es raro? Que Sasuke llame a su padre quiero decir.

—Rarísimo. Han tenido sus momentos… y yo siempre había pensado que parte de la resistencia de Sasuke a casarse era precisamente la relación de mis suegros. Apenas se ven, Itachi dice que su hermano sufrió mucho cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Por qué?

— Porque según Itachi, un médico tiene muy poco tiempo para su familia y cuando su padre empezó a trabajar fuera del país… en fin, casi nunca estaba en casa. Estoy segura de que Sasuke no quería que su vida fuera así.

Sakura se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, que estaba hablando con su padre. Él también la estaba mirando en ese momento y sus ojos se encontraron. Y ella sintió como una descarga eléctrica. Casi podía ver el arco voltaico en la oscuridad. Se quedó sin aliento y su corazón empezó a latir como si fuera un pájaro atrapado en su pecho.

"Oh, no", pensó. ¡Oh, no!

Todo el mundo había desaparecido. Incluso los padres de Sasuke se habían ido a la cama. Pero Sakura y él seguían en la casa, yendo de habitación en habitación. Sasuke había decidido enseñársela y ella estaba encantada. Aquel sitio era un palacio, aunque bastante más acogedor.

Le encantó el cuarto de música, lleno de instrumentos. El invernadero, una especie de porche cubierto donde la señora Uchiha plantaba tomates junto con orquídeas y todo tipo de flores. También había una sala para las artes, un cuarto de costura y una sala de ordenadores, con impresoras, scanner…

—Me encanta este sitio —dijo Sakura—. Sería perfecto para mí. Todo lo que me gusta esta aquí.

—Si estuviéramos casados podríamos venir aquí cada vez que mi madre hiciera uno de sus frecuentes viajes a Europa —dijo él entonces.

Sakura se volvió, estupefacta.

—Hablas como si creyeras que vamos a casarnos de verdad.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

—He estado pensando…

—¿Qué?

—Que lo he pensado. Quizá no estaría tan mal.

Sakura se mordió los labios.

—No sigas por ahí, Sasuke. Tú sabes que todo esto es una farsa.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más, apoyando una mano en el quicio de la puerta y alargando la otra para acariciar su pelo.

—Todo empezó como una farsa para que mi madre me dejase en paz, pero estoy empezando a pensar que podríamos hacerlo realidad —murmuró, inclinándose para rozar el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

—Sasuke… —Sakura quería empujarlo, pero sus manos no parecían obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro.

—¿Mmm?

El aliento masculino rozaba su cuello y sus labios la hacían suspirar. Por fin, cuando Sasuke la abrazó, Sakura fue incapaz de resistirse.

—Si supieras cuánto tiempo paso soñando con hacerte el amor… —le dijo al oído— seguramente te irías corriendo a un convento.

—Sasuke… —Sakura intentaba ser sensata, pero le salió un susurro. Y cuando las manos masculinas se deslizaron sobre sus curvas, explorando, buscándola, excitándola… se convirtió en una masa temblorosa.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke… —musitó ella, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que aquel hombre la hacía perder la cabeza—. ¡No, Sasuke!

Al fin, consiguió reunir fuerzas para apartarse y esta vez él la dejó, sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

—Será mejor que me vaya —consiguió decir, evitando su mirada.

—Muy bien, te llevaré a casa —suspiró él, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Pero creo que deberías saber que estoy obsesionado contigo, Sakura —le dijo en voz baja, sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad—. Y sé que tú no eres indiferente. Más tarde o más temprano vamos a tener que hacer algo con estos sentimientos.

Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y eso la hacía muy infeliz.

El interminable "compromiso más corto de la historia" había vuelto a ampliarse. Ahora que la señora Uchiha había organizado una fiesta para presentarle a su familia estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con sus amistades.

—A mi madre le caes muy bien —dijo Sasuke por toda explicación.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bromeó Sakura—. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

La señora Uchiha había sido amable con ella… a su manera. Y cada día era más fácil decir que sí a cosas que mantenían vivo el compromiso y más difícil pensar en detener aquel carrusel enloquecido.

Pero tenía que terminar, lo sabía. Y, al mismo tiempo, Sakura se enfrentaba a una triste verdad. El compromiso podía terminar, pero lo que sentía por Sasuke no terminaría tan fácilmente. Lo que sentía por él era abrumador; la consumía de día y de noche y, en general, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Su amor por Neji no había sido así. Amar a Sasuke la consumía. Estaba deseando verlo y cuando lo veía estaba deseando tocarlo. Y cuando lo tocaba deseaba mucho más…

Sin embargo, se sentía culpable todo el tiempo porque estaban viviendo una mentira. Y, sobre todo, porque estaba mintiendo a su hermana. Llevaba casi tres semanas "comprometida" con Sasuke cuando por fin encontró valor para confesárselo todo a Sakyno. Había estado evitando las llamadas de su hermana, pero aquella noche fue al apartamento de Sakyno dispuesta a revelárselo y aceptar el castigo.

Temía hacerlo. Aunque dudaba que Sakyno hubiera estado realmente enamorada de Sasuke como lo estaba ella misma, su hermana lo había visto primero. Además, ella no tenía derecho a enamorarse de alguien que le había importado tanto a Sakyno. Eso la hacía sentir como una miserable y temía que, después de contárselo todo, fuera peor. Pero tenía que hacerlo pasara lo que pasara.

—Sakyno, tengo que contarte una cosa —le dijo sin preámbulos cuando llegó al apartamento de su hermana. Rápidamente le explicó las circunstancias de su "compromiso" con Sasuke Uchiha, que Sasuke la había pillado buscando las cartas, el precio que había pedido como chantaje… —Y, desde entonces, estoy… algo así como saliendo con él.

Luego miró a los ojos de su hermana, esperando que se pusiera furiosa, que llorase, que se mostrase indignada. Pero en lugar de eso la vio con expresión pensativa. La expresión que solía tener cuando maquinaba algo.

—Entonces todavía hay una oportunidad de que consigas esa carpeta —le dijo.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estamos saliendo y… y la verdad es que me gusta mucho.

—Genial —Sakyno estaba pensando en otra cosa—. Entonces a Sasuke no le importará darte la carpeta. Convéncelo.

Sakura miró a su hermana, atónita.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importa que salga con él?

—¿Con Sasuke? —Sakyno hizo una mueca—. A mí me parece un arrogante, pero si a ti te gusta…

Sakura levantó las manos, exasperada.

—Creí que estabas loca por él.

Su hermana arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaba un poco al principio. Pero no era nada serio. Te dije eso para que entendieras lo importante que es que para mí que recuperes esas… cartas.

Su hermana siguió hablando, buscando subterfugios para que Sakura pudiese recuperar la carpeta… pero Sakura no la escuchaba. Estaba atónita al comprobar que su preocupación había sido en vano. Sakyno no había estado enamorada de Sasuke. No sentía nada por él. Y si eso era verdad, era un alivio.

Pero seguía sin entender… Si no había estado enamorada de él, no podía haberle escrito una carta de amor ¿no?

Sólo había una forma de llegar al fondo del asunto, decidió. Tenía que encontrar esa carpeta y comprobarlo por sí misma.

Sasuke levantó la mirada cuando Sakura entró en su despacho a la mañana siguiente… su sonrisa era tan encantadora y él estaba tan guapo con su impecable traje que Sakura volvió a enamorarse de él otra vez. Pero no había tiempo para romances.

—Quiero saber qué hay en esa carpeta —le dijo, apoyándose en su escritorio con las dos manos.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció.

—No puedo enseñártela. Llegué a un acuerdo con tu hermana…

—Por favor, Sasuke —lo interrumpió ella—. Todo esto empezó por esa maldita carpeta y creo que tengo derecho a saber de qué va el asunto.

Él arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo una palabra y Sakura empezó a pasear por el despacho, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no miras para otro lado y dejas que te la robe? Entonces terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso. Esa carpeta es parte de un acuerdo al que llegué con tu hermana. Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—Sasuke… —Sakura se detuvo delante del escritorio y sacudió la cabeza, suplicándole con los ojos.

Y, mirando esos ojos jade, la resistencia de Sasuke Uchiha se disolvió.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —dijo por fin, abriendo el cajón para sacar la carpeta—. Lee la carta. Pero no te la lleves —añadió después. Luego salió del despacho y la dejó sola.

A Sakura le temblaban las manos mientras abría la carpeta. Dentro sólo había un papel. Y Sasuke le había dicho la verdad. No era una carta de amor. Era un folio escrito a máquina, un documento legal firmado por Sasuke y Sakyno… y legalizado por un notario.

Sakura leyó el primer párrafo y, de repente, se le nubló la vista. Decía algo sobre Sakyno admitiendo su culpabilidad… algo sobre Sasuke obligándola a cumplir una promesa… una amenaza de llamar a la policía.

¡La policía!

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo seguir leyendo. Por dentro se sentía vacía y más sola que nunca.

Tuvo que sentarse porque no la sujetaban las piernas. Intentaba secarse las lágrimas para seguir leyendo, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro.

Entonces Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero él había visto lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho.

—No llores, cariño —murmuró—. No llores. No pasa nada. Tú no sabías nada de esto, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella, casi sin voz—. Explícamelo, por favor. No he podido terminar de leer el documento.

Sasuke enterró la cara en su pelo para respirar su delicioso aroma. No quería explicárselo. Sólo quería hacerle el amor a aquella mujer que empezaba a significar tanto para él.

—Contratamos a Sakyno como secretaria temporal cuando la mía pidió la baja por maternidad —dijo por fin, acariciando uno de sus mechones —. Supuestamente, Sakyno tenía experiencia como secretaria en un bufete… pero al final resultó que no era verdad. Y me culpo a mí mismo por no darme cuenta enseguida. De haberlo hecho podría haberla enviado a otro departamento y esto no habría pasado, pero…

—Sigue —murmuró Sakura.

—Estuve fuera durante un tiempo y Sakyno se quedó sola en la oficina. Y cuando volví de un viaje, un colega se puso en contacto conmigo para decirme que Sakyno había intentado extorsionarlo… sacarle dinero en mi nombre.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón.

—Oh, Sasuke…

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte las pruebas.

—No, no —ella negó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que Sakyno se metía en líos. Pero Sakura nunca había sabido qué clase de líos. Hasta aquel momento—. Te creo.

—En cualquier caso, decidí no llamar a la policía y le ofrecí un trato. Si se marchaba de la empresa sin crear problemas le conseguiría un trabajo en la oficina de un amigo mío que se dedica a ayudar a inmigrantes sin papeles. Acordé con ella que trabajaría por el sueldo mínimo durante ocho meses y que durante ese tiempo la estaría supervisando. Mientras todo fuera bien, no llamaría a la policía.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Mi hermana odia ese trabajo.

—Lo sé. Por eso quería que recuperases la carpeta. Así podría dejar el trabajo y no habría miedo a ser detenida —sonrió Sasuke—. Pero como le he dicho muchas veces, este trabajo a la larga la va a beneficiar. Será una experiencia profesional interesante para ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre decente, el mejor que había conocido nunca probablemente. Y ella… ella no era suficientemente buena para Sasuke. Era una mentirosa y su hermana una delincuente.

La madre de Sasuke no estaba equivocada. Ella no era la mujer ideal para su hijo. Y era hora de terminar con aquella mentira.

—Sasuke —murmuró, apretando su mano—. Nuestro compromiso tiene que terminar.

Él la miró, alarmado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo es mentira —contestó Sakura—. Y sabiendo lo que ha hecho mi hermana… no puedo ni mirarte a la cara.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Tiene todo que ver con nosotros —suspiró ella, levantándose—. No nos habríamos conocido de no haber sido por Sakyno. Y ahora… enterarme de que ha hecho algo tan horrible… esto quedaría colgando sobre nuestras cabezas para siempre.

—Pero Sakura…

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Y luego salió del despacho, cabizbaja.

Sasuke la vio salir, oyó que cerraba la puerta y pensó: "Bueno, ha llegado la ruptura".

Todas las relaciones terminaban así tarde o temprano. La única diferencia: que era él quien solía cerrar la puerta.

—Tenía que pasar —se dijo a sí mismo estoicamente—. Esto es lo que ocurre siempre. Es como tiene que ser. Se acabó la historia.

El estoicismo de Sasuke duró unos quince minutos. Mientras intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo empezó a enfadarse progresivamente y no sabía por qué estaba enfadado o con quién. Sólo sabía que empezaba a sentir como si una válvula a presión hubiese saltado y él estuviera a punto de explotar en un ataque de furia.

¿Qué era aquello?, se preguntó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La respuesta llegó enseguida: "Es muy sencillo. Estas enamorado".

Sasuke se atragantó. Esas palabras habían aparecido en su cerebro como una voz real, como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho al oído.

¿Enamorado? No, imposible. Le gustaba Sakura, desde luego. La deseaba. ¿Pero enamorado?

"Sí, será mejor que te enfrentes a ello". Estas enamorado.

Si estaba enamorado, eso significaba que quería casarse con Sakura… que quería dormir a su lado todas las noches, que deseaba hacer el amor con ella, compartir sus sueños y sus penas, oírla reír, abrazarla cuando llorase, tener hijos con ella y hacerse viejos juntos…

Para su sorpresa, todo eso sonaba… maravilloso. Sentado donde estaba, Sasuke empezó a sonreír.

Sí, estaba enamorado.

Prácticamente saltando de la silla se dirigió al ascensor, pero luego cambió de opinión y tomó las escaleras. Entró de golpe en la sala de juntas donde trabajaba Sakura y la encontró hablando con Any y Hanna, dos empleadas de la firma.

—¿Nos perdonáis un momento? —les preguntó, pasando entre ellas para abrazar a Sakura—. Tenemos que terminar un beso que habíamos dejado a medias.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que no se movió, de modo que Sasuke se inclinó para besarla con todas sus ganas.

Any soltó una carcajada.

—Oye, éste es un lugar de trabajo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada.

—No os preocupéis por nosotros, estamos descansando.

Y luego siguió besando a la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

—Ah, ya veo —Any le hizo un gesto a Hanna—. Nos vemos luego.

Y salieron de la sala de juntas, muertas de risa.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura intentó apartarse y buscar aire al mismo tiempo—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Besarte —contestó él—. Voy a besarte hasta que me digas que sí y luego voy a convencerte para que te cases conmigo.

—¿Qué?

Sakura se sentía mareada.

Sasuke sonrió.

—No puedo decirte adiós. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—Pero ya te he explicado por qué no podemos estar juntos. Hay demasiadas personas…

Sasuke no la dejó terminar.

—Te equivocas, cariño. Esto es entre tú y yo. Exclusivamente. No tiene nada que ver con tu hermana ni con que mi madre quiera casarme a toda costa.

—Sasuke, no sé de qué estás hablando…

—Quiero casarme contigo, es así de sencillo. Y no por mi madre. De hecho, quiero casarme contigo a pesar de mi madre. Y a pesar de tu hermana. Si mi madre se opusiera a este matrimonio, me daría exactamente igual. Si Sakyno robase un banco me daría lo mismo. No me importa nada, Sakura. Sólo tú.

—¿Yo?

—Tú y yo.

Eso sonaba bien. ¿Podía confiar en Sasuke? ¿Podía confiar en sus sentimientos?

Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un anillo de diamantes que atrapaba la luz, llenando la sala de colores.

—Mi madre me recordó ayer que no te había regalado un anillo de compromiso y quiere que te regale este. Lleva casi cien años en la familia Uchiha.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al ver la preciosa joya.

—Pero yo no puedo…

—Sí puedes —Sasuke se lo puso delicadamente en el dedo—. Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto, ¿verdad? Mi madre te cree. Cree en nosotros —luego la besó en los labios—. ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Tú crees en nosotros?

Sakura miró el precioso diamante y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, sí… creo en nosotros —murmuró, antes de echarse en sus brazos—. Creo en nosotros, Sasuke.

Lo había dicho como si fuera una promesa y Sasuke la selló con un largo beso lleno de amor.

**Fin**

* * *

Y bien, les gusto? Si es asi, les pareceria que hiciera otras adptaciones? Me interesa mucho sus opiniones, espero contar con ello. Sin masme despido y no caeria mal unos cuanto reviews ^0^

Nos vemos pronto! Saluditos!

att. Park_lee


End file.
